


Nick's Valentine's Day

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Death, Hancock Shrine, M/M, Masturbation, Metal Penetration, Trauma, Traumatized Nick, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick celebrates another day dedicated to himself with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick's Valentine's Day

Nick couldn't stop looking at his watch. It was 11:59 P.M. and almost THE day. The one and only Valentine's day. It started out as a joke to him. He thought it was funny that there was a love holiday that shared the same name with him. But, something during the 200 years since his world literally fell down around him had caused him to take it seriously. 

“One more minute and it is all about me!”

Then, the clock struck midnight. The fourteen alarm clocks in his room all went off. A symphony of bells, buzzes, and beeps. 

“Yes!”

He jumped up and started dancing around his little office room.

“The fourteenth, the fourteenth, Nick Valentine's day!”

He spun around and then collapsed into his office chair. 

“What a time to be alive! A whole day about good ole Nick. The best part is that I get to share it with the one I love love love love...”

He looked over at his “partner”.

“Oh, Hancock, this will be the Valentine's day to top all Valentine's days.”

He got up and walked over to him. Hancock was not actually there, but was a sort of makeshift shrine. There was a toaster sitting on a chair with a broom behind it. On top of that broom was a bucket with a picture of Hancock's face taped to it. 

“Come here and give old Nick a kiss.”

He bent over and kissed the picture right on the lips. He had lost Hancock three Valentine's days ago and happened to fashion this replacement so he could be with him for every Valentine's day ever.

“Why don't we get going on the festivities.”

Nick got on his hands and knees and stuck his tongue out. He moved his head in towards the left slot of the toaster. As his tongue got about five inches away, sparks started flying between the toaster and the tongue. He looked up at the bucket and smiled.

“A little more bite this year.”

He stuck it out again and continued. The sparks did not bother him as he made contact with the outer rim of the slot. Then he widened his tongue and slowly dragged it clockwise all the way around. When he got back to where he first made contact he groaned with excitement and looked back up at the bucket.

“You're a naughty ghoul, aren't ya? You want more?”

He went to the right slot and went around three times but with just the very tip. He made sure that his saliva pods were engaged so he got his lover nice and wet. 

“Oh yeah! Hancock loves some immoral oral.”

He put his tongue back to work. He enthusiastically licked the two slots, switching back and forth between the left and right. When both of the toaster's slots were dripping wet, he got up and unzipped his pants. Then he moved his mouth to the right side of the bucket.

“Time for big ole Nick to really make this Valentine's day memorable.”

He stepped back and then slid his 6 inch synthetic penis into the right slot. He stared into the photographic eyes of his lover has he moved his hips ever so perfectly back and forth. The scraping of his penis on the sides of the toaster felt like heaven to his pleasure sensors. Thank god for those Pre-war scientists. They thought of everything! He went faster and faster.

“Oh yeah, Hancock! Yeah! Yeah! YEAH!”

After two more pumps he was brought to completion. The same coolant that ran through his wires was oozing out of the right slot of the toaster.

“I better get that checked out.”

When he tried to back away he collapsed on the floor.

“Help! I'm bleeding out!”

Nobody heard him. He didn't have enough power in his core to get his voice loud enough. He slowly started to seize up and finally was laying there paralyzed. He only had enough power to keep his thoughts alive and his eyes mobile. He didn't move them from the picture on the bucket. As the final amount of charge left his body, he never broke his gaze. He just lay there forever fixed upon the one he loved.


End file.
